Maybe It could be true
by Angel of the Marauders
Summary: Emma Foster es una estudiante en Cornwall y su vida dará un giro de 360 grados cuando alguien se intrometa en su vida, hacíendola quedar entre un viejo amor y otro nuevo.


**_Disclaimer: _**Todos los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen. No admito plagios, así que por favor ahórrense el tiempo que perdería escuchando mis insultos, si:)

Espero que les sea de su agrado la historia, la vengo escribiendo hace un tiempo, pero no la había subido nunca antes aquí. Dejen ReViws si quieren y, tambien si quieren, pásen por otras historias mias. Sin nada más que decir, los saludo cordialmente, **_Rox_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capítulo 1: El nuevo alumno, Richard Blake.**_

- ¡Maldita sea¡Maldito sea el momento en que me mudé aquí por los estudios¿Por qué no me habré quedado en Manchester?- Maldecía en voz casi inaudible.- ¡Pero no! Yo quería seguir biología marina y necesitaba ir hacia Cornwall. "¿Por qué no estudias otra cosa, y te quedas aquí? Allá será más difícil.", me decían mis padres. ¿Por qué no les hice caso a tiempo? Dejé absolutamente todo allí por venirme aquí y no tener casi nada. Me dijeron que volviera si quería… Pero el volver significa que he fracasado aquí, y no quiero eso.- Suspiró y se quedó en silencio un buen rato.

Emma Foster era una joven, cuya familia era bastante, por no decir muy, conocida de Manchester. Su padre, William Foster, era el presidente del equipo de football local; su madre, Lilian Foster, abogada recurrida y reconocida del lugar; y su hermano mayor, Sebastian Foster, importante empresario en el rubro textil. Claro, ella era la cuarta en discordia de la familia. Con un apellido como el suyo, todos esperaban verla como doctora, abogada, contadora. Pero nada de ello quería. Tal vez la elección de su carrera, y la mudanza se debió a salir del parámetro normal de su apellido. Allí en Cornwall, era casi una chica común. Casi, por el hecho de que su apellido era conocido obviamente, pero nadie la ligaba a la familia Foster de Manchester, a menos que pudiera ser familiar muy lejano.

Emma, o Em, como algunas de sus nuevas amistades le decían, físicamente era como cualquier otra. Cabellos castaños, tirando a rubios, ojos color avellana, rasgos finísimos, altura promedio de 1'60, flaca y, aunque quisiera ocultarlo, muy buena forma de cuerpo. Joven aficionada a todo tipo de lecturas, obviamente culta, responsable, inteligente, capaz, bonita, pero tímida. Nunca quería resaltar demasiado, tenía un perfil por demás bajo. Había nacido y vivido en Manchester hasta los 18 años, donde decidió, a pesar de las quejas de su familia, mudarse a Cornwall. Hacía ya tres años que vivía allí desde su elección.

Vivía en piso, como se los llama allí a los departamentos que ocupan cada uno un piso entero, en pleno Newquay, al noroeste del condado, a unas cinco cuadras de la playa, y viajaba cada día 15 minutos hasta sede de la Universidad de Cornwall, cerca de donde vivía.

Nunca se recriminaba el hecho de haberse ido lejos de su familia, excepto cuando las cosas no le iban muy bien por algún que otro motivo. Eran estos los días que deseaba que se acabasen rápidamente.

La castaña acababa de llegar a la facultad, y por primera vez en su vida, se había quedado dormida, por consiguiente llegó tarde a su primera clase. Peor aun, tenía clases con el profesor más amargado, irónico y sádico de todo el universo. Caminó por los amplios pasillos, hasta llegar al salón 23, su salón de clases. Respiró hondo, contuvo el aire por unos instantes antes de abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta, y por una característica de la vida, llamada suerte, Henry Kel, su profesor, no había llegado aún. Exhaló aliviada, y tomó su asiento en la tercera fila, saludándose con su mejor amiga Tracy Hayes. Ella era una chica con pelo morocho, ojos cafés, piel aceitunada, proveniente de Glasgow al norte del país. Tenía un bello cuerpo, sabía como resaltarlo con la ropa, y una estatura poco más alta que la de Em. Tenia un carácter bastante fuerte era, a diferencia de Em, impulsiva, decidida, extrovertida y altamente provocativa.

- Hola Em. ¿Linda noche?- Preguntó con picardía y entre risas.

- Hola Tracy. No me causa gracia eso. Sabes muy bien como soy. Solo… me quede dormida.- Contesto con pesadez.

- De acuerdo amiga, lo siento. ¿Qué te ocurrió?

- No lo se… Sinceramente no lo se. No me podía dormir, creo que terminé durmiéndome rato antes de volver a despertar para venir aquí.- Dejándose tirar en el pupitre.

- Que raro… Nunca te había oído decir eso…

- Para mi también lo es…- Se cortó en seco cuando el profesor entró.

La clase no tardó en comenzar, el profesor había llegado maldiciendo a su auto por haberlo dejado lejos de allí y por haber tenido que caminar. Claro, para una persona como él, se le era difícil caminar. Profesor rechoncho, baja estatura, bastante pelado y usaba anteojos por la miopía. Todos los sucesos que le habían ocurrido, culminó en un examen sorpresa para los pobres alumnos.

Mientras Em escribía las preguntas del examen, con suma pesadez, fijó su vista en el nuevo alumno que había entrado al salón. El joven se acercaba al profesor, le estrechaba la mano con una amplia sonrisa, y se dirigía al asiento que éste le indico, justo detrás de ella. Sintió su perfume al momento que pasaba a su lado, olía a un perfume totalmente irresistible. Sabía cual era, su hermano usaba el mismo, Hypnotic de Diávolo. Miró hacia atrás y él le saludo con una sonrisa de lado, que fue correspondida por la castaña. Volteó nuevamente y siguió escribiendo, con aun menos concentración que antes. Hora y veinte después, la clase había terminado y los alumnos salían encabronados con aquel rechoncho profesor. Em y Tracy se dirigieron al patio de la universidad, no tendría clases hasta dentro de cincuenta minutos más, dado que había faltado un profesor. Se tiraron en las bancas que había debajo de un árbol. Era un hermoso y caluroso día de primavera. Poco rato después se les unía Tony DiMonico, un italiano que se había instalado en Inglaterra hacía poco tiempo, para estudiar. Era lo que se llama, típico modelo masculino de ropa interior. Era de pelo rubio, ojos verde agua, piel trigueña y sonrisa blanca que resplandecía. Buen cuerpo, brazos y abdominales marcados. Todas las chicas estaban detrás de él, excepto la castaña que lo veía como su hermano.

- Hola bonitas¿qué tal andan?- Recostándose con ellas, y depositándoles un sonoro beso en la mejilla a cada una.

- ¿Qué dices bonitas, si el bonito, sexy, masculino y perfecto prototipo de hombre eres tú?- Dijo la morocha insinuándosele, al momento que el ojigris se sorprendía ante tal contestación

- Jajaja.- Em reía con todas sus ganas ante la cara de su amigo.- Bien Tony, realmente bien. ¿Tú?

- Pues hasta recién bien, ahora asombrado.- Ahora también riendo.

- Claro… no me tomen en serio, esta todo bien.- Fingió enojarse, pero duró poco y se unió a las risas. La castaña disfrutaba mucho estar con ellos y divertirse de esa manera. Divisó a lo lejos, como el alumno nuevo se acercaba con una botella de Coca-Cola en mano y se postraba frente a ella.

- Hola. Mi nombre es Richard Blake. Creo haberte visto en la clase del profesor Kel hace rato.- Dijo con media sonrisa en la cara. Estaba asentado, desde ese momento Tony DiMonico dejaba de ser el sexsimbol de la universidad entera. El joven Blake, era un muchacho de una altura bastante imponente, ojos turquesas, y cabellos castaños. Su cuerpo era perfecto.

- Si, ambas estamos en la misma clase del profesor Kel. Mi nombre es Tracy Hayes.- Presentándose con una amplia sonrisa, para disgusto de Tony.

- Encantado Tracy.- Le estrechó la mano forzosamente. Y miró nuevamente a Emma.- ¿El tuyo cual es?

- Emma Foster. Un gusto.- Dijo tímidamente y le acerco la mano para estrechársela.

- El gusto es mío, Emma.- Le tomó la mano y le dejó un pequeño beso.- Hija de William Foster, si mal me equivoco¿no?- La castaña lo miró sorprendida. No creía que la conociera.

- Eh… Si. ¿Cómo me conoces?- Preguntando atropelladamente.

- Sería un tonto, si no te conociera y más viniendo de Liverpool, cerca de Manchester.- Le guiñó el ojo.

- Ejem ejem.- Carraspeó fuertemente Tony.- Mi nombre es Tony DiMonico.

- Un gusto Tony.- Extendiéndole la mano para apretar la suya, pero el rubio ni movió un dedo.- Valla... Creo que molesto. Un gusto conocerlos, adiós Tracy y Emma.- Volteó sobre sí mismo y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo del patio, junto a otro grupo de chicos que lo llamaban animadamente.

- Lindo chico, buen cuerpo. Me cae bien.- Dijo la morocha tomándose la barbilla, como si lo examinase, y consiguiendo risas de su amiga y un bufido del ojiverde.

- Richard Blake…-Repitió para sí misma Em, al momento que se sonrojaba levemente.


End file.
